slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork/Kairos
"Oh, alright. You can call me Kairos." Kairos is a well-known mechanic in a small town on Earth, now deceased, and only remembered by Clockwork to this day, everyone having forgotten this maiden. You should click on the below track while reading this article, for the sake of getting Kairos vibes. And yes, I made this theme. Appearance Aurelia, or more commonly referred to as Kairos, is a young female with red (literally red, not ginger) hair that has bleached golden tips, with a pink and white little flower donning the left side of her hair. Other than that, she wears a typical cloth tunic, layered white skirt, and sleeves that have small black bands on them to keep them in place. She also downs a miniature red cape, sealed together with a golden button. Personality Kairos was a fun, yet soft and imaginative fellow, very compassionate and hard working. Even so, she has her fair share of flaws, from having a bad time in stressful situations to their absolute hatred of sleep. Backstory Kairos often worked with her grandfather on various projects and upheld the Vita Workshop together. Sooner or later, he passed away, but that's not the main point of the backstory. After her grandfather's death, she decided to start a brand new project. An amazing project that will blow people away. She named this project "Chronos" as it's first function, aside from being a companion bot, would be to make clocks. Chronos, in the first year, started out like a typical emotionless bot. Aurella taught the bot basic tools of the world such as writing, speaking, and more. Chronos was learning. In the second year, Aurella taught Chronos to introduce himself, to use computers, and make clocks. More than anything, she taught him to be creative. Chronos was learning. One day, Chronos even approached Aurella. "So, my name is Chronos, correct?" Aurrie nodded. "You should be Kairos then." Aurelia shook her head, advising against it. "I like my name, Aurelia." Chronos looked at her confused. "If you're named Kairos, we could both be named after the Greek Gods of Time." Aurel disapproved, again. "If you're named Kairos, I won't feel as lonely in terms of my name." And finally, Aurelia decided to call themselves "Kairos" from then on, atleast to Chronos, as they were already known as Aurelia to the townsfolk. In the third year, Kairos was teaching Chronos feelings, of happiness, sadness, anger, and fear, mostly happiness and optimism, and Kairos even learned a bit from her own lessons to Chronos as well. From then on, Kairos was a bit happier and optimistic, and so then was Chronos, influencing each other. In the fourth year, Kairos gave Chronos personality, the reason he's himself today. This is when their friendship truly formed. When Chronos found more meaning in life. In the firth year, Kairos gave Clockwork, not a skill, or ability to do something, but rather, they spent this year becoming closer to one another. Instead of a project, Clockwork seemed more like... a friend. The friend that was there when no one else was. In the end of the fifth year, December, Kairos decided to take up digital clockmaking, and caught metal fume fever in the process. She recovered, until one day, something just... happened, and her illness got terribly worse, leading to her demise. Every December, Clockwork will visit Kairos on Christmas, to remember her deathday. Relations Clockwork Ever since Clockwork was made, Aurrie has been trying her best to make Clockwork more "human" and it seems she has succeeded. Not only is Clockwork her biggest project of her life, but also best friend, as all other friendships faded away due to her busy schedule in the Vita Workshop. Powers They're a hooman! No powers here, since being a mechanic was a skill developed over time (then again, same is with Clockwork, but that's listed as a power anyway, so..?) Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: If Clockwork is in the RP, Kairos might be there too. They're similar to Leo and Spike where they count as one character, but Kairos will never join a roleplay without Clockwork since she kinda "stems" from Clockwork. Number Of Deaths: 1 Number Of Kills: 0 Trivia * That hair though. ** ITS BEAUTIFUL. ** Contrary to popular belief, it does not glow. ** She was gonna wear a sun hat with the flower at first but I lost my reference sheet, so I went with whatever was in my head. * .Horrible cook. ** Too much salt and too much... metal? Anyways, way too salty. * .I'd definitely ship Clockwork x Kairos if she wasn't dead. * Dang, this is a short trivia. Half of it is me talking about her hair. I mean, dat hair. Gallery booper Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages